Список персонажей
На этой странице собраны все персонажи Южного Парка. Персонажи, которые являются умершими в Южном Парке, выделены курсивом. 'Главные Персонажи' Стэн.png|Стэн Марш Кайл.png|Кайл Брофловски Картман.png|Эрик Картман Кенни.png|Кенни МакКормик ButtersStotch.png|Баттерс Стотч 'Важные Персонажи' Второстепенные персонажи, которые сыграли главную роль в нескольких эпизодах и оказали влияние на историю мультсериала. Image:ButtersStotch.png|Баттерс Стотч Image:Randy_Marsh.png|Рэнди Марш Image:Terrance and phillip.JPG|Терранс и Филлип Image:Chefpic.gif|''Шеф МакЭлрой'' Image:Herbert Garrison.png|Мистер Гаррисон Image:Jimmyvulmer.gif|Джимми Валмер Image:Mistermackeyboobage.png|Мистер Мэки Image:WendyTestaburger.gif|Венди Тестабургер 'Семьи' Брофловски / Шварц Кайл.png|Кайл Брофловски MrsBroflovski.png|Шейла Брофловски Ike_2.png|Айк Брофловски Gerald Broflovski.png|Джеральд Брофловски Cleo_broflovski_in_her_coffin.jpg|''Клео Брофловски'' Amu.jpg|Дядя Мюррей Брофловски KyleSchwartz.png|Кайл Шварц Картман / Тенорман Картман.png|Эрик Картман Liane Cartman.gif|Лиан Картман Mr. Tenorman.JPG|''Джек Тенорман'' Scott Tenorman (201).png|Скотт Тенорман Elvin_Cartman.png|Елвин Картман Harold Cartman.png|Гарольд Картман Howard Cartman.png|Говард Картман Florence Cartman.png|Флоренс Картман Mabel_Cartman.png|''Мэйбл Картман'' Aunt Lisa.jpg|Тётя Лиза Керн / Кимбл / Марш Стэн.png|Стэн Марш Randy_Marsh.png|Рэнди Марш Sharon Marsh.png|Шэрон Марш Uncle_Jimbo.png|Джимбо Керн ShellyMarsh.gif|Шелли Марш Epi710img09.jpg|Марвин Марш Grandma_Marsh.jpg|Бабушка Марш Flo.png|''Фло Кимбл'' Roy.jpg|Рой МакКормик Кенни.png|Кенни МакКормик StuartMcCormick.jpg|Стюарт МакКормик CarolMcCormick.jpg|Кэрол МакКормик KevinMcCormick.png|Кевин МакКормик KarenMcCormick.png|Карен МакКормик GrandpaMcCormick.png|Дедушка МакКормик Стотч ButtersStotch.png|Баттерс Стотч Screen shot 2010-07-06 at 2.12.11 PM.png|Тётя Нелли LindaStotchimproved.png|Линда Стотч Epi1102img82.jpg|Стивен Стотч Screen shot 2010-07-06 at 2.12.14 PM.png|Дядя Бадд Твик TweekTweak.png|Твик Твик Mrs_tweek_season_7_shrug.jpg|Миссис Твик Richard_Tweak.png|Ричард Твик Валмер JimmyValmer.gif|Джимми Валмер Ryan Valmer.JPG|Райан Валмер Sarah Valmer.JPG|Сара Валмер 'Другие Семьи' Блэк TokenBlack.png|Токен Блэк Mr. black.JPG|Стив Блэк Mrs. black.JPG|Миссис Блэк Котсволдс MarkC.jpg|Марк Котсволдс RebeccaC.png|Ребекка Котсволдс Mr. Cotswolds.JPG|Мистер Котсволдс Mrs. Cotswolds.JPG|Миссис Котсволдс Донован ClydeDonovan.jpg|Клайд Донован John Donovan.JPG|Джон Донован Martha Donovan.JPG|Марта Донован Хаким BaahirHakeem.jpg|Баахир Хаким Mr. Hakeem.JPG|Мистер Хаким Mrs. Hakeem.JPG|Миссис Хаким Стивенс BebeStevens.PNG|Бебе Стивенс MrStevens.png|Мистер Стивенс MrsStevens.png|Миссис Стивенс Тенорман Картман.png|Эрик Картман MTenorman.JPG|''Джек Тенорман'' MrsTenorman.JPG|''Миссис Тенорман'' Scottenorma(201).png|Скотт Тенорман Тестабургер WendyTestaburger.gif|Венди Тестабургер Mrstestaburger.JPG|Миссис Тестабургер WendyandHerParents.png|Мистер Тестабургер WendyGrandma.png|Бабушка Венди Такер Craig.svg.png|Крейг Такер GrandmaTucker.jpg|Бабушка Такер Craigs_Sister.png|Руби Такер ThomasTucker.png|Томас Такер MrsTucker.png|Миссис Такер Гуермо BridonGuermo.png|Бридон Гуермо MrsGuermo.png|Миссис Гуермо MrGuermo.png|Мистер Гуермо Мефесто TerranceMephesto.png|Терранс Мефесто Mephesto.JPG|Доктор Альфонс Мефесто 'Ученики Школы' AnnieFaulk.png|Энни Фолк BaahirHakeem.jpg|Баахир Хаким BebeStevens.PNG|Бебе Стивенс BridonGuermo.png|Бридон Гуермо Bill.jpg|Билл GetAttachment.jpg|Блондинка Brad Dixon.JPG|Голубая Шапка BradleyBiggle.jpg|Брэдли Биггл SP_Bradley.jpg|Брэдли ButtersStotch.png|Баттерс Стотч CaseyMiller.png|Кейси Миллер ClydeDonovan.jpg|Клайд Донован Craig.svg.png|Крейг Такер Spooky.png|Дэмиен DogPoo.png|Дог Пу DougieFirstGrader.jpg|Дуги Картман.png|Эрик Картман NewGirlFourthGrade.jpg|Эстер Spfilmoar.png|Филмор Андерсон Flora.png|Флора Нил Flower.jpg|Цветок Fosse.png|Фоссе 200px-Saintfrancisconez.jpg|Фрэнсис Gary Harrison.png|Гэри Харрисон Stoltski.png|Гордон Столтски Gpms.PNG|Девочка в Розовом Свитере Jessie.png|Джесси Данскин JimmyValmer.gif|Джимми Валмер Kal.png|Кэл Камерена KarenMcCormick.png|Карен МакКормик Kelly.gif|Келли Кенни.png|Кенни МакКормик Kevin Stoley.png|Кевин Столи Kip Drody.jpg|Кип Дрорди Кайл.png|Кайл Брофловски KyleSchwartz.png|Кайл Шварц Leroy.png|Лерой 100px-LizzySp.jpg|Лиззи Lola.png|Лола Mandy.png|Мэнди MarkC.jpg|Марк Котсволдс Mike.png|Майк Milly.png|Милли Nancy.png|Нэнси Nelly.png|Нэлли Patty Nelson.png|Пэтти Нельсон PhillipPip.png|''Филлип "Пип" Пиррап'' RebeccaC.png|Ребекка Котсволдс Rebecca.png|Ред Craigs_Sister.png|Руби Такер SallyDarson.png|Салли Дарсон RedHeadWithBarette.jpg|Салли Тёрнер Samanthadunskin.jpg|Саманта Данскин ScottMalkinson_2.png|Скотт Малкинсон Shauna.png|Шауна ShellyMarsh.gif|Шелли Марш Стэн.png|Стэн Марш Tammiwarner.JPG|Тэмми Ворнер TerranceMephesto.png|Терранс Мефесто Preschool17.jpg|Шестиклассники Ugly Kids.png|Уроды Thomas.jpg|Томас Timmy.png|Тимми Trent Boyette.png|Трент Бойетт TokenBlack.png|Токен Блэк Tommy.png|Томми TweekTweak.png|Твик Твик WendyTestaburger.gif|Венди Тестабургер Boy with Red Shirt .png|Мальчик в Красной Майке 'Школьный Персонал' MrAdlerShopTeacher.jpg|Ричард Адлер Chefpic.gif|''Шеф МакЭлрой'' Mrgarrett.jpg|Мистер Гарретт Herbert Garrison.png|Мистер Гаррисон Mr.Hat.png|Мистер Шляпа Mistermackeyboobage.png|Мистер Мэки Mr._Meryl.png|Мистер Мэрил Mr_Slave_Cutout.png|Мистер Мазохист mrtwig.png|Мистер Щепка Mrvenezula.png|Мистер Венесуэла 250px-WylandSp.jpg|Мистер Вайлэнд 412 newteach.jpg|''Мисс Заглотник'' Ms. Claridge.png|Мисс Клэридж Mrs._Crabtree.jpg|''Мисс Крэбтри'' Mrsdreibel.png|Миссис Дрейбел Ms. Ellen.jpg|''Мисс Эллен'' Ms.Stephenson.jpg|''Мисс Стивенсон'' 90a.jpg|Сестра Голлум Pearl.png|Пёрл 310 principal vic.jpg|Директор Виктория 'Горожане' Alexglick.PNG|Алекс Глик BigGayAl.gif|Большой Эл Гомосек Billy Miller.png|Билли Миллер DarrylWeathers.png|Дэррил Вэтерс Mephesto.JPG|Доктор Альфонс Мефесто DrSchwartz.png|Доктор Шварц 605_image_25.jpg|Фермер Карл Денкинс Glen.png|Глен Halfy.png|Халфи Johnson.png|Джонсон Kevin.jpg|Кевин Lexus.jpg|Лексус Mayor McDaniels.jpg|Мэр МакДэниелс Mercedes.jpg|Мерседес mrderp.png|Мистер Дерп Donaldson.JPG|Мистер Дональдсон TheJeffersons01.jpg|Мистер Джефферсон Insheeption17.jpg|''Mr. Yeoman'' Miss_Information.jpg|Мисс Информация Mitch.png|Митч Харрис NedG_2.png|Нэд Герблански Nelson.png|''Нельсон Браун'' OfficerBarbrady.gif|Офицер Барбрейди Priest Maxi.jpg|Священник Макси Pics-404-4.jpg|Ричард и Хеллен Scott Tenorman (201).png|Скотт Тенорман 813 image 03.jpg|Сержант Ятис Epi1109img34.jpg|Скитер Skylar.jpg|Скайлер Ted.png|''Тед'' 9th graders.JPG|Девятиклассники Thomas.jpg|Томас Tom.jpg|Том Новостной Якорь Principale.png|Тонг Лу Ким CartmanGetsanAnalProbe23.png|Гости 'Животные' Cow.jpg|Коровы 33a.jpg|Флаффи gobbles.png|Gobbles GuineaPirate.jpg|Гвинейские Создания Jakovosaur.png|Джекозавр Jeffy01.jpg|Джеффи Kelly.jpg‎|''Келли'' Manateessouthpark.JPG‎|Manatees mrkitty.png|Mr. Kitty Lemmiwinks.JPG|Леммивинкс Hooked_on_Monkey_Fonics.png|Обезянка Фонетики Rexx.JPG|Рексс Robby Turner.JPG|''Робби'' scuzzlebutt.png|''Сказлипоп'' Snowball01.jpg|Снежок sparky.jpg|Спарки Travis.jpg|Тревис 'Другие' Richaaaaard15.jpg|''Подргуга Мистера Адлера'' Amir01.jpg‎|Амир Jud_Crandall.JPG‎|Старый Фермер Billy Thompson.jpg|''Билли Томпсон'' British_Person.jpg|Британец Ministermovies.png|Канадский Министр Кинематографа Coon2Hindsight06.png|Captain Hindsight|link=Captain Hindsight Chris.jpg‎|Крис 180px-Crab_people2.jpg|Крабовый Народ Darth_Chef.png|Тёмный Шеф Doctor & Kenny.jpg|Доктор Гуашь Vosknocker.JPG|Доктор Воснокер With Apologies to Jesse Jackson.JPG|Доктор Нельсон Dr._Pal.png|"Доктор Дружок" Estella.jpg|Эстелла Хэвишем Gelgamek.jpg‎|Гелгамекс Gnomes.jpg‎ |Гномы (персонаж) GENERAL.jpg|Генерал Плимкин GregoryOfYardale.jpg|Грегори South Park Harleys.jpg|Байкеры griefer.png|Дженкинс Горемыка Joozians.jpg|Joozians Maggie yates.JPG|Мэгги Ятис Ghjkl.JPG|Челмедведосвин Marklars.jpg|Марклары 1110Mayor.jpg|Мэр Воображлядии 200 48.jpg|Митч Коннер 180px-303 chef folks.gif|Томас и Нэлле МакЭлрой MichaelDeats01.jpg|''Майкл Дитс'' Mrhankey.gif|Мистер Говняшка 301msstevens.png|Мисс Стивенс Nathan.jpg|Натан NutGobbler.png|Nut Gobbler|link=Nut Gobbler Lollipop.JPG|Король Чупа-Чупс Panda.JPG|Пити Сексуальнодомогательная Панда Pocket.jpg‎|''Герберт Покет'' Profteabag.png|''Профессор Тибэг'' EatPrayQueef03.jpg|Сёстры Выпук Fanibot.jpg|Смехобот VaticanQueenSpider.jpg|Королева Пауков TurnerSon.png|Possible Turner Sibling Ep 109 starvinmarvin.gif|Голодный Марвин Terrance and phillip.JPG|Терранс и Филлип Thad.JPG|Thad|link=Thad TheMole.gif|Крот Towelie01.jpg|Полотенчик WoodlandCritterChristmas03.jpg|Лесные Твари Woodsy.jpg|''Вудси Оул 'Звёзды Фильмов и ТВ' Andyrichter.JPG|Энди Ричтер AngelinaJolieSP.jpg|Анжелина Джоли BarbraStreisandSP.jpg|Барабара Стрейсанд Affleck2.JPG|Бен Аффлек Image:Cosbythumb.JPG|Билл Косби Image:BobDenverSP.jpg|Боб Денвер Image:Bobsaget.JPG|Боб Сейджет Image:Briandennehy.JPG|Брайан Деннехи Image:Britney Spears.jpg|''Бритни Спирс'' Image:Brookeshields.JPG|Брук Шилдс Image:Carlosmencia.jpg|Карлос Mencia Image:Carriequinndolan.JPG|Кэрри Куинн Долан Image:Carrottop.JPG|Кэррот Топ Image:Cesarmillan.JPG|Цезарь Миллан Image:Cheechandchong.JPG|Чич и Чонг Image:Chrishansen.JPG|Крис Хэнсен Image:ChristopherReeve.jpg|''Кристофер Рив'' Image:Conanobrien.JPG|Конан О'Брайен Image:Blaine.JPG|Дэвид Блейн Image:Hasselhoff.JPG|Дэвид Хэсселхофф Image:Deborahcarroll.JPG|Дибора Кэролл Image:DrewCarey.gif|Дрю Кэрей Image:Dwightschultz.JPG|Двайт Шульц Image:Edsullivan.JPG|''Эд Салливан'' Image:Ericroberts.JPG|''Эрик Робертс'' Image:Ffcoppola.JPG|Френсис Форд Коппола Image:Fredsavage.JPG|Фред Сэведж Image:Garycoleman.JPG|Гэри Коулман Image:GeneHackmanSP.jpg|Джин Хэкман Image:Siskel.JPG|''Джин Сискел'' Image:George_burns.JPG|''Джордж Бёрнс'' Image:George_Lucas.jpg|Джордж Лукас Image:Georgepeppard.JPG|Джордж Пеппард Image:Fonzie.JPG|Генри Винклер Image:Fantasyisland.JPG|Hervé Villechaize|link=Hervé Villechaize Image:Sterngreenknoxville.JPG|Говард Стерн Image:Jackosbourne.JPG|Джек Озборн Image:Willsmith.JPG|Jada Пинкетт Смит Image:Jakejabs.JPG|Джейк Джэбс Image:Jayleno.JPG|Джей Лено Image:Goldblum.JPG|Джефф Голдблам Image:Jennifer Lopez.jpg|Дженнифер Лопес Image:Dynomite.JPG|Джимми Уолкер Image:Jofrost.JPG|Jo Фрост Image:Johndaquino.JPG|John D'Aquino|link=John D'Aquino Image:JohnEdwardSP.jpg|Джон Эдвард Image:Sterngreenknoxville.JPG|Джонни Ноксвилль Image:JohnTravoltaSP.jpg|Джон Траволта Image:Johnwalsh.JPG|Джон Уолш Image:JB.PNG|''Джастин Бибер'' Image:Kathyleegifford.JPG|Кэти Ли Гиффорд Image:Osbournes.JPG|Келли Озборн Image:Kristenmiller.JPG|Кристин Миллер Image:Kurtrussell.JPG|Курт Рассел Image:Rove.JPG|Курт Фуллер Image:Kurtloder2.JPG|Курт Лодер Image:Maltin.JPG|Леонард Мэлтин Image:Marciawallace.JPG|Marcia Уоллейс Image:MarthaStewartSP.jpg|Марта Стюарт Image:Povich.JPG|Маури Пович Image:MelGibsonSP.jpg|Мэл Гибсон Image:Michaelbay.JPG|Майкл Бэй Image:Michaeldorn.JPG|Майкл Дорн Image:Mjackson.jpg|''Майкл Джексон'' Image:Michaelrichards.JPG|Майкл Ричардс Image:TaleofScrotieMcBoogerballs35.jpg|Морган Фриман Image:Shyamalan.JPG|M. Night Shyamalan|link=M. Night Shyamalan Image:Mrt.JPG|Мистер Ти Image:Nolte.JPG|Ник Нолт Image:Kidman.JPG|Николь Кидман Image:OprahSP.jpg|Опра Винфрей Image:parishilton.png|Пэрис Хилтон Image:Paul Watson.JPG|Пол Ватсон Image:Duffy.JPG|Патрик Даффи Image:Sajak.JPG|Пэт Сайак Image:Philcollins.JPG|''Фил Коллинз'' Image:Queereeye.JPG|''The cast of Queer Eye for the Straight uy|link=Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RKellySP.jpg|Ар Келли Fantasyisland.JPG|Рикардо Монталбан Robreiner.JPG|Роб Рейнер RobSchneiderSP.jpg|Роб Шнайдер Zappolo.JPG|Рон Запполо Rosie.JPG|Рози О'Доннелл RussellCroweSP.jpg|Рассел Кроув Image:SallyStruthersSP.jpg|Салли Стратерс Image:Picture_67k.png|Сара Джессика Паркер Image:Sharilewis.JPG|Шери Льюис Image:Poitier3.JPG|Sidney Poitier|link=Sidney Poitier Image:Snoop.JPG|Снуп Догг Stellareid.JPG|Стелла Рейд Steveirwin.JPG|Стив Ирвин'' Steven_Spielberg.png|Стивен Спилберг Stallone.JPG|Сильвестр Сталлоне Gilliam.JPG|Терри Гиллэм Yothers.JPG|Тина Йотерс Tom_Cruise.jpg|''Том Круз'' Sterngreenknoxville.JPG|Том Грин TonyDanza.png|Тони Данза Vanna.JPG|Вэнна Вайт Matthau.JPG|''Волтер Matthau'' Whoopie.JPG|Whoopi Goldberg|link=Whoopi Goldberg Willsmith.JPG|Will Smith|link=Will Smith Winona.JPG|Винона Райдер Wing.JPG|Wing Han Tsang|link=Wing Han Tsang YasminBleethSP.jpg|Yasmine Bleeth|link=Yasmine Bleeth Yvonnefinnerty.JPG|Yvonne Finnerty|link=Yvonne Finnerty 'Звёзды Спорта' Bonds.JPG|Барри Бондс BenRoethlisberger.png|Бен Роетлизбергер Musburger.JPG|Брент Мабаргер Favre.JPG|Бретт Фейвр BrianBoitanoSP.jpg|Брайан Бойтано Donking.JPG|Дон Кинг Giambi.JPG|Джейсон Гиамби Jaycutler.JPG|Джей Катлер Kobebryant.JPG|Коуб Брайант Magicjohnson.JPG|Мэджик Джонсон Mcguire.JPG|Марк МакГвайер Buffer.JPG|Майкл Баффер Michaeljordon.JPG|Майкл Джордан Ojsimpson.JPG|Оу Джей Симпсон Tigerwoods.png|Тайгер Вудс 'Политические Знаменитости' Hitler3.JPG|Адольф Гитлер AlGoreSP.jpg|Эл Гор 342px-Angelmerkel.jpg|Анжела Меркель Barackobama.png|Барак Обама Billclinton.JPG|Билл Клинтон Condoleeza.JPG|Кондолиза Райс Diana.JPG|''Диана, Принцесса Уэльская'' Cheney.JPG|Дик Чини|link=Dick Cheney Rumsfeld.JPG|Дональд Рамсфилд Castro.JPG|Фидель Кастро Garycondit.JPG|Гэри Кондит GeorgeBush.jpg|Джордж Буш 350px-Gordonbrown.jpg|Гордон Браун HillaryClinton.jpg|Хиллари Клинтон 390px-China_south_park.png|Хью Джинтао JesseJackson.jpg|Джесси Джексон 316px-Kevinrudd.jpg|Джон Ховард John_McCain.jpg|Джон МакКейн Cochrane.JPG|Джонни Кочран Rove.JPG|Карл Роув Kimjongblaine.JPG|Ким Джонг-ил Carriequinndolan.JPG|Лаура Буш Gandhi.JPG|''Махатма Гандхи'' Mao2.JPG|''Мао Цзидун'' Chertoff.JPG|Майкл Чертофф Michelleobama.JPG|Мишель Обама 382px-France_south_park.png|Николя Саркози Osama.JPG|Осама бин Ладен QueenElizabeth.jpg|''Королева Елизавета II'' SpSatanSad4 couch revised big.jpg|''Саддам Хуссейн'' PalinSP.jpg|Sarah Palin 180px-Silvioberlunsconi.jpg|Сильвио Берлускони Unclesam.JPG|Дядя Сэм Putin.JPG|Владимир Путин 'Исторические личности' Lincoln1.JPG|''Abraham Lincoln'' Benfranklin.JPG|Бенджамин Франклин Johnadams.JPG|''Джон Адамс'' Dickinson.JPG|''Джон Дикинсон'' Johnhancock.JPG|''Джон Хэнкок'' Jwbooth.JPG|''John Wilkes Booth'' Kublakhan.JPG|''Kublai Khan'' Martinharris.JPG|''Мартин Harris'' Thomasjefferson.JPG|''Томас Дефферсон'' 'Новостные Персоны' Billoreilly.JPG|Билл О'Рейли Charlierose.JPG|Чарли Роуз Geraldo.JPG|Джеральдо Ривера Allred.JPG|Глория Оллред Janetcharlton.JPG|Жанет Чарльтон Jimlehrer.JPG|Джим Лерер Larryking1.JPG|Ларри Кинг Patobrien.JPG|Пэт О'Брайен Tedkoppel.JPG|Тед Коппел 'Религиозные Фигуры' Buddha.jpg|Будда Death.JPG|Death (Grim Reaper) God.png|Бог Jesus.gif|Иисус JosephSmith.jpg|Джозеп Смит Krishna.jpg|Кришна LaoTzu.jpg|Lao Tse Moses.png|Moses Muhammad.jpg|Мухаммед Popebenedict.JPG|Папа Бенедикт XVI Popejohnpaul.JPG|''Папа Джон Пауль II'' Satan.gif|Сатана Zeus.JPG|Зевс 'Вымышленные Знаменитости' Aslan.JPG|Лев Аслан Bart simpson 1.jpg|Барт Симпсон Drkatz.JPG|Доктор Катз Familyguy.JPG|''The cast of Family Guy'' Insheeption58.jpg|Фредди Крюгер Gandalf.JPG|Гендальф Серый Glinda.JPG|Глинда Хорошая Ведьма Skywalker.JPG|Люк Скайвокер Mickeymouse.JPG|Микки Маус Miss Havisham.jpg|''Мисс Хавишем'' Morpheus.JPG|Морфеус Popeye.JPG|Попай Santa_Claus.png|Санта Клаус Schroeder.JPG|Шредер Snarf.JPG|Snarf Strawberry.JPG|Strawberry Shortcake Wonderwoman.gif|Чудоженщина 'Знаменитости Интернета' Afroninja.JPG|Афрониндзя Bubbrubb.JPG|''Bubb Rubb'' Image:Leavebritneyalone.JPG|''Крис Крокер'' Image:Dramaticlookgopher.JPG|''Dramatic Look Gopher'' Image:Numanuma.JPG|''Gary Brolsma'' Image:Laughingbaby.JPG|''Смеющееся Дитя'' Image:Lonelygirl.JPG|''lonelygirl15'' Image:Cutesneezingpanda.JPG|''Подмигивающая Панда'' Image:Starwarskid.JPG|''Star Wars Kid'' Image:Chocolaterain.JPG|''Tay Zonday'' Image:Backdormboys.JPG|''The Back Dorm Boys'' Image:Tronguy.JPG|''Tron Guy'' 'Другие Знаменитости' Billgates.JPG|Билл Гейтс Billy Mays South Park.JPG|''Билли Мэйс'' Charliemanson.JPG|Чарли Мэнсон DonaldTrumpSP.jpg|Дональд Трамп Jaredfogle.JPG|''Jared Fogle'' Dahmer.JPG|''Jeffrey Dahmer'' Johnwaynegacy.JPG|''Джон Вейн Гейси'' Furman.JPG|Марк Furman Ramseys.JPG|Джон и Патрисия Рэмси RichardDawkins.jpg|Ричард Докинс Slash.JPG|Слэш SteveForbesSP.jpg|Стив Форбс SteveJobsSP.jpg|Стив Джобс Tedbundy.JPG|''Тед Банди'' TedTurnerSP.jpg|Тед Тёрнер Tomshane.JPG|Том Шейн Coon2Hindsight23.png|Tony Hayward'' en:Portal:Characters nl:Personages pl:Portal:Postacie